


I Know Ash

by sherlollymouse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollymouse/pseuds/sherlollymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly use to read Sherlocks blog</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Sherlock,” Molly was facing away from the body, in the corner. “I think we’re looking for someone who smokes low tar menthol cigarettes.” He stared at her for a moment, before approaching what she was looking at. “Do you agree? Am I right?” He was the one with the magnifying glass after all.  
“Yes.” He smiled and cleared his throat. “How… did you know?”  
“Oh, I printed out a copy of your blog post before you deleted it. I thought it was interesting.”  
“You did?”  
“Yeah, it was good.” Standing in the opposite corner, John and Greg exchanged looks, but Mary just smiled, breaking the silence, and Sherlock and Molly’s moment up, by clearing her throat.  
“So, uh, do you think thats from the killer, Sherlock?” She asked.  
“Yes, it has to be.” He turned his attention back to the body laying across the couch. “Can one of you check out the body?” The question was posed to the two doctors in the room, but Mary casually stopped her husband from stepping forward so Molly could be the one to examine the victim.  
“Oh, he smokes, too.” She added, toward the end of her explanation.  
“Yes, he does.” Molly glanced over at the ash try. “Actually, theres three types of cigarette ash in this tray.” Sherlock paused his work and glanced over at her.  
“You, uh, actually read the post?”  
“Yes, I told you… it looks another type of menthol. I’m guessing no filter and full tar… and a kretek… someone smokes cloves… why didn’t I smell that before?” When she looked up at him with that question, though, he obviously didn’t hear it, but he was looking right at her.  
“I thought it smelled funny in here, Molly. So, that what kretek fags smell like?” Greg interjected.  
“Yeah, I use to smoke them in uni.” Molly gave him a sweet smile in response.  
“Inz- incense.” It was choked and sputtered and, frankly, Sherlock could only remember one other time in his adult life he had stuttered like that. “Incense, they also burnt incense in here and the basement door is open. Victim had a teenager that smoked marijuana down there… you’re smelling all that mixed together.”  
“Oh, alright.” It was hard for the DI to hide the confused grin on his face.  
“Well, I think we’re done here.” As he stood up from his crouched position on the floor, he paused, nose to nose with Molly for brief second,… long enough for Mary and Molly to both notice, but he quickly came to full height and turned on his heels, leading the group out of the scene.  
“He needs to just tell her already.” The former assassin pulled her husband back. “You should talk to him.”  
“Talk to him, about what?”  
“MOLLY …and… and relationships.”  
“What,like a sex talk?” John chuckled.  
“No, more like everything else…”  
“Everything else… he faked an entire relationship, I think he can handle a real one.”  
“Really, John?” Mary gave him a questioning look. “You truly think Sherlock could handle a real relationship?”  
“Perhaps not.”


	2. part two

“So… uh… you read my blog?”  
“Oh, yeah,” Molly flashed a smile up to him. “All the time. I told you I did, in fact, I tried to talk to you about it a few times.”  
“Oh?”  
“Well, you… uh… didn’t feel like talking much… I would bring it up while you were working.”  
“Right.” He squeezed his eyes shut tight as he exhaled the word. “You know, Molly, I was wondering if—“  
“Where are John and Mary?” She hadn’t really heard him.  
“Not sure.” The man stopped and turned to face her. “I honestly didn’t think anyone read my blog.”  
“Is that why you stopped keeping it up?” He nodded.  
“Most of my business was coming from Johns blog, anyway.”  
“That makes me a bit sad. I mean, its all thanks to you that I know ash.” One of the few memories he still had from the stag night played through his mind and he hoped his ears hadn’t turned red as he returned her jovial smile.“Well, I suppose we should—“ A normally fully confident man, his request was quick, almost scared.  
“Dinner?”  
“That would be nice, I bet John and Mary are hungry,too.” As if on cue,the couple soon followed, approaching the other two. “Are you two hungry?” Before John could answer, Mary grabbed her husbands hand and gave it a squeeze.  
“No, no, we’re heading home. See you both later.” She knew, if it had somehow been lost on Molly, that Sherlock had asked her on a date.  
“Well, thats a shame.” She said, sadly. “Oh, well, just us will be fine. Where do you want to go?”  
“Yeah, it’ll be fine… I mean, we’ve spent time alone before and it was…”  
“…..nice.” She ended his sentence.  
“It was very nice.” As they walked up the road, he took a few purposeful breaths before saying. “You really read my blog?”  
“Do you not believe me?” The detective loved the sound of Molly’s laugh, but he wasn’t sure why she was giggling.  
“What’s funny?”  
“YOU! Why don’t you believe I use to read your blog?”  
“Well, its just… John use to tell me it was boring and that no one was reading it… I thought maybe he was right. After all, I;m not good at gaging those sort of things.”  
“That wasn’t very nice of him, some people really do love science. The problem was probably that the right people weren’t finding your blog, thats all.”  
“You really think so?”  
“Of course I do.”  
“Thank you, Molly.”  
“For what?”  
“Why do you do that?”   
“Do… what?” There was a scuffling sound as they both stopped on the pavement.  
“Act like what you do and say isn’t a big deal,”  
“Well—“  
“Is it just with me, or do you do that with other people, too?”  
“I—I—uh don’t know.”  
“Molly, what you said was very sweet and I appreciate it.”  
“Ok.”  
“Is chinese alright?” With a smile, he casually raised his arm to hail a taxi.


End file.
